Some Things Never Change
by erulisse-yaviel
Summary: A sweet, short and simple ficlet about little Harry's sixmonths baby shower and meeting Padfoot for the first time.


It was quite unfortunate that Sirius Black, then renowned Auror, best friend of the father, couldn't make it in time to witness little Harry Potter's birth. It was also quite unfortunate he wasn't able to visit him -much less actually see him- until his baby shower (which was wizardly held at the age of six months), for he was away in different parts of the world, working, around the time. Although some did say he was really fortunate to have missed Lily's first six months new-mother blues. Nevertheless, he decided to make it up to the little guy, buying lots of toys and cute clothes as presents for the shower, when, at last, he would be able to meet his godson for the first time.

The house was decorated with all sorts of soft, pastel ribbons and balloons. The balloons were charmed to display cute baby Harry's first giggle when he was no less a day old. The ribbons too, weren't left out of the festivities as they continue to change colors every time a guest walks in.

Remus Lupin, the Potters' first guest, arrived bearing a wooden wolf with a 'Love Harry, from Moony' engraved on its side even though Harry wasn't quite old enough to actually ride it. Peter came next, holding a baby blue box in his arm which contained Berty Bott's every flavor pacifiers. Little Harry, who shamelessly assumed everything brought was for him couldn't be happier. Lily had levitated her baby's crib to the living room so the guests could drool and fuss over him.

The Weasleys who were having an extremely difficult time managing their three sons, plus a pair of incredibly mischievous two year-old twins and a baby slightly older than Harry, came next, presenting a cooing baby Harry a mini Sweater with the letter 'H' sewn across the front. Hogwart's famous game-keeper came with an adorably inedible strawberry cake topped with the icing of a 'FOR A HAPEE HARRY' squiggly writing.

The Headmaster himself showed up with a cat trailing behind him, which later, in order to amuse Harry, transformed into the one and only Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of Harry's crib, smiling, "I have something quite amusing for you today young Mister Potter." He reached into his robe and pulled out a miniature blue stroller and muttered, "Engorgio." The ex-miniature stroller grew life-size, earning a baby clap and a shout of glee from the baby himself.

Grandma and Grandpa Potter came and nuzzled their grandson, who pouted when he realized they hadn't brought anything for him. Andromeda and her muggle husband came holding little Nymphadora's -who insisted to be called Tonks- hand. The curious little witch tripped over Remus' present as she tried to peer into Harry's crib. Apparently, baby Harry found this fascinating and starts cooing.

Hugging his stuffed black dog -which he had received two weeks earlier from the Goby dessert, for that was where Sirius were at the time- Baby Harry started to get restless as he waited impatiently for the mysterious sender of the plush.

After a few more guests came, each of them bearing cute little gifts for cute little Harry, the baby's eyes went misty and slightly sparkly. The first sign of baby Harry's famous wail. A 'WAAAH!' rang through out the resident. James rushed out of the kitchen and scooped up baby Harry. The guests mobbed into the scene only to find adorable little Harry crying. Some, who couldn't suppress their desire to pinch baby Harry's chubby cheek, went ahead and do themselves the favor. As a result, baby Harry cried even louder. James shot dirty looks to those who pinched his son and bounced him in an attempt to appease his furious little angel.

After five minutes of combined efforts and no sign of a quiet baby Harry, Lily hastily forced a chocolate-flavored pacifier into the stubborn baby. At which point, baby Harry decided he was pretty fascinated by his new pacifier, courtesy Uncle Wormtail. After baby Harry was settled happily, not to mention, contently, into his crib, the ribbons turned red. There was a knock on the door and after an approved 'come in' by James, came walking in a man with black hair, like baby Harry's daddy, whose eyes immediately scanned around the room and settled on the obnoxiously blue crib and its occupant.

With his little baby instinct, Harry recognized the man straight away; his godfather, AKA his source of unexpected little happy surprises he had been receiving for the past six months. The plush lays forgotten now that the real thing is here, baby Harry gripped the crib bars with his tiny little hands in an attempt to stand up and approach his godfather. Needless to say he fell back down on his little bum. His bright green eyes were soon swarmed by tears that were threatening to fall.

Sirius dropped the package in his hand and ran to little Harry. He picked his godson up and hushes him by gently rocking the six-month old. James, who were witnessing this scene with the rest of the guests were more than amazed. Lily was glad before realizing she had just been beaten up by Sirius, calming her own son down.

"Gyaa!" baby Harry cooed happily at Sirius. Sirius carried him across the room to where he had dropped his package and set Harry on his lap. He opened the package in front of the excited baby and revealed a crystal baby milk bottle which was charmed to display the Marauders' pictures one by one, finished with a display of baby Harry's picture and the writing 'Baby Marauder'.

... Around 12 years later...

Sirius Black, in his Grim's form watched from behind the bush as 13 years-old Harry Potter sat by the playground sidewalk. He continued to observe his godson whom he hadn't seen for 12 years in silent. His godson stood up and squinted at his direction but found himself falling back down as a loud sound was heard and the Knight Bus appeared before him.

Sirius Black grinned. Some things never change...

Erulisse & Yaviel: Oops, sorry looks like there was something wrong with the document. It's fixed now though.


End file.
